The Work of Good Fortune
by Katherine1992
Summary: The odds are in the castaways favor, the 7 have some pretty enexpected things go their rt of built around the episode," Ship Ahoax" with some references to that episode.


This is sort of my own story that is centered around the episode" SHIP AHOAX" The 7 castaways are each facing their own set of problems, will a real fortune teller that lands on the island be able to help them out. Each chapter will reflect the castaways in their own lives, and later on in pairs( MAG) (PG) (GS) and the Howells.

Thurston Howell III, sat at his small bamboo table in his hut, drinking a mixed drink he had prepared earlier. He stared at the back of his wife's head. She had just dumped her coconut milk on him, for no apparent reason. Her demeanor had changed drastically within the past few weeks and it was a side of Lovey he had never seen, more sensitive, tired, and cranky. He liked to push her buttons, but not today. She was on yet another role with her emotions. She had been acting so out of sorts lately..The stock report didn't even soothe him, because he was worried about his wife. After last week's fortune telling sessions, he was still mad at Ginger and the Professor for conjuring up this little scheme to help with their ' island happy state'. He got up and walked out, Lovey was sitting and ignoring him, so she didn't realize he'd left. Thurston went to the professor's hut and took a seat." Mr. Howell, everything okay?" he questioned." I'm always fine, but it's Lovey I'm worried about. Something's not right." he explained...

...meanwhile in the Howell hut, Lovey turned in the quiet hut and saw her husband had left. She stood up, a little to quickly for head's liking. She became dizzy. She waited a while before it passed, something that had been happening quite a lot lately. She stared at herself in the mirror, she was becoming quite skinnier in her face, that's because she could hardly eat anything until dinner, when her stomach seemed to tolerate food, but her middle and thighs, that was a different story, she was gaining weight like crazy, which she was surprised Thurston didn't take notice or even say anything to her. She changed out of her robe and opted for a loose fitting blue dress, and didnt bother with any other jewelry but her wedding ring. Suddenly Lovey heard chatting and voices coming closer, she saw the professor with his medical bag in hand along with her husband." Lovey dear, I'm worried about you, I brought the professor over to look you over, if that's alright." he said. Lovey nodded silently. Thurston waited in the opposite corner of the hut, once the professor was finished, he couldn't hide the smile that had formed on his face, which startled the Howells. " Well?" the millionaire asked." Congratulations are in order, you're going to be parents! I'd say in about 5 months." Russ smiled at them. He and the others had noticing the constant fighting between them, and to see them so happy yet shocked he couldn't help but smile. When he left the hut after talking to them about some stuff, he heard them both, excitedly laugh. The millionaires were overjoyed with such news, but both concerned about having a baby.. On an island, not to mention Lovey wasn't nearly 20, 0r 30 for that matter.

As dinner time approached, Thurston headed out to MaryAnn," Oh MaryAnn, if it's not too much, could you bring mine and Lovey's dinner to our hut, and also we need to glasses of warm coconut milk, oh and here is your tip.." he handed the farm girl a $100.00 bill with a smile. She didn't want his money, but took it anyways, wondering what was up.

Before she could find out, from the professor, seeing him at their hut for most of the afternoon, they all heard a loud thud. Gilligan's heart lurched in his throat, he jumped behind the skipper and professor along with the girls. MaryAnn grabbed his arm and he in turn wrapped his both around her, the Howells had no idea what was happening since they had the music up and were talking...

Suddenly a woman, dressed in gypsy clothing walked right into their little camp. She was decked out in different colors, and had tons of gold jewelry on." Ah! People! You must be the castaways!" she said.

" How'd you know?" the skipper stammers." Haha you silly man, I know everything, I'm Melinda, the great fortune teller!" she exclaimed in what sounded like a Hungarian accent. The others were just stunned, she looked as if she appeared out of thin air somehow, and not to mention she was quite beautiful, but not comparable to the girls, or Mrs. Howell in anyway.

The others had so many questions, like where did she come from, how did she know them, and more importantly what did she want?

Please R and R and give me your thoughts.


End file.
